rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chibifoxkit
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Malcom Hargrove page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:20, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Wow, thanks man. I really appreciate that. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:22, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again man! It really means a lot :). Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:31, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I agree. It would be best to wait until S15, or whenever they resolve this. We should learn what happens by then. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:36, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Anything you can find. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:06, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Machies Capture devices are best for recording gameplay from your game console. The Hauppauge HD PVR is what a lot of people use and I hear it's good. I use a DVD Recorder, but that only records in SD. You can look up how to record gameplay footage from your Xbox to earn more. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:12, September 18, 2015 (UTC) That was just a live airing of Season 13 in movie form Rooster Teeth did. They played the entire season the day of the finale in several theaters. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:54, September 20, 2015 (UTC) I will once I get enough money to buy an Xbox One. I'm planning to get Halo MCC first then H5. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:41, October 15, 2015 (UTC) That's a good point. I totally forgot about the trailer. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:02, October 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Chat Oh. Uhh well I would've. Except... I only noticed nearly an hour after you messaged me. Sorry lol If I see you later than yeah sure, I don't mind. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 06:06, November 12, 2015 (UTC) For the most part, things in the book are canon, though some things contradict with what the series has shown us. The book's timeline info can be added to the timeline page though. Oo7nightfire (talk) 20:56, December 25, 2015 (UTC) The topic of her age is on her trivia section already. She isn't exactly 34 currently, she's probably older. The BG Chronicles take about a year to 3 years, then Reconstruction takes place a year after. I'm not sure about how long the rest of the series takes. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:00, December 25, 2015 (UTC) I guess so. She is indeed 34 according to the book. Oo7nightfire (talk) 05:13, December 28, 2015 (UTC) That'd work. Oo7nightfire (talk) 05:19, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Epsilon Trivia I didn't realize that was there. I'll remove it. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:39, January 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Captain Flowers/Florida Pretty sure Miles said Flowers was his favorite. I don't remember trivia regarding him returning, though. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:34, February 13, 2016 (UTC) It's highly likely since Sarge was once one too. Oo7nightfire (talk) 15:56, March 11, 2016 (UTC) No, because it's not confirmed. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:31, March 13, 2016 (UTC) No we haven't. Not that I recall. If we have then they should be removed or reworded. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:31, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Shields I think the shielding is an inconsistency, like just a machinima thing, though I think it's possible to turn off the shielding, like in the Recreation finale. I don't remember there being any shielding popping up during the Freelancer flashbacks just in the machinima battle scenes. I'm also pretty sure Florida will make a return. Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:32, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Question Oh, I have no idea how to do that honestly. You'll have to ask Jman, he added it for the admins. Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:32, April 21, 2016 (UTC) It's cool. I don't really know anything about chat so your answer was better than anything I would've said. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:54, April 23, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea about that whole Epsilon-Epsilon thing. It's too confusing. Maybe it's his way of taking to himself. I dunno. I'm also pretty sure that was steel-yellow Wash with Connie. He didn't like blue to me at all. It could've been the lighting. I'm guessing that takes place during S9, after that failed mission CT talked about with him. Oo7nightfire (talk) 04:26, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Like I said, it's too confusing, so I'm not sure. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:54, May 9, 2016 (UTC) I don't really have many thoughts on that to be honest. I'm not familiar with it, but I wouldn't put it past RT if it was intentional. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:39, August 6, 2016 (UTC)